Not in Your Favor:
by Wolfiy
Summary: I did an RP recently with three other people. I'm "Joesph", a friend of mine is "Kit", The one who is labeled, "I" and then the third was another friend, with the character "Ava". I did not edit this at all, so there's a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes that I was too lazy to fix. Just...ignore the typos and...enjoy please! :D *Be expected to see a few more chapters*
1. Chapter 1

I frowned as I looked across the ocean of people to the one person I had ever related to. He had just finished with the blood test and was now moving into the pen of animals most called humans. Careers. All of them. All but one, now that Darek was in the crowd. My eyes snapped back in front of me. I scanned the backs of about five other girls heads. I recognized them all. I had seen her, watched her fish, and possibly shot a rock at her with my make-shift sling shot.

"Next!" The grouchy Peace-keeper said and the line of girls moved forwards about a foot.

"If only I had that sling shot now." I muttered to myself with a small smile. It looked as if the girl who I had once shot the rock at smiled. Probably not. After all I could only see her long, blonde hair that flowed like an ocean of yellow. I quite resented that color. No reason, but I found it ugly.

"Next!" The peace keeper almost shouted at me. I hadn't realized it while I was caught up in my thoughts, but it was now my turn. I stuck my hand out and the lady poked it. No blood. She poked it again. Still non. She growled when for the third time, the needle was still unaffected on my finger. She quickly jabbed it into the base of my finger and tore a line down to the tip of my finger.

A few drops of blood oozed out.

I grinned at the woman's frustration. I smeared my bloody finger on the paper.

"Next!" She called as I moved away form the line and into the pen of animals. I waited. I played with my dress. After about thirty minutes, everyone was in the pens. I looked over into the male's pen and met the eyes of my one true friend. We had a silent conversation from across the animal-ocean.

It went something like this, with him starting; "How many times?"

"Three." I had said silently.

"Only that many? Usually it takes more..." He had said.

"You missed the last part. That was _before_ she slit my hand open." I had joked as I held up my hand. I saw his face light up with a grin as mine did.

I heard the clop of high heels and Darek and I looked to the stage. In front of a mic was a short, red haired, black dressed woman.

"Welcome welcome, to the annual 100th Hunger Games Reaping! As usual," she said and walked over to a large screen. The video played, as it always did. The woman walked back to the mic. "Now, as always, Ladies first!" The obnoxious voice said into the mic. She walked over to the huge, glass bowl that held over ten thousand tickets for the girls.

"Now! The moment you've all been waiting for!" She called as she shoved her hand into the bowl. She swirled it around, as if looking for one in particular. Who knows? Maybe they fixed it so one special girl would be chosen?

"Kenania Ladorath!" The called joyously. My heart stopped beating.

"No!" I heard someone shriek. It was the only thing that saved me from suffocating. "No!" The voice shrieked again. It was once I turned my head to see who the voice of pure agony was comming from I recognized it. It was Darek. Our eyes locked.

"I can't lose you!" His eyes screamed to me. I said nothing back. My face was a mask of pure blankness. "Please!" His eyes begged mine. I still showed nothing. I felt a cold tear gather up in the corner of my eye. It was nothing compared to the salt-water-satined boy's face I was looking into. The drop of water rolled silently down my face as I tore my gaze from his. My eyes moved to my left, opposite of the direction in which my friend was shrieking out my name in agony.

I made one foot move.

Then the other.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I made my body move through the now clear pen of animals. My eyes looked at all the faces that had parted out of my way.

I made my way out of the pen, taking in each face that parted out of my way. I heard Darek's cries faid as the arms of my unknown friends slowly held him back. Obviously more people knew and cared about me than I had cared to notice.

"Come on, dear." The woman who had called my name said. I was almost up the steps as one last scream from my true friend escaped his lips. My head whizzed around to look at him, but instead all I saw was about fifty people with their arms, hands, and bodies enclosed around what looked to be a human.

My face turned back to the woman as I slowly ascended the steps.

"Aah! Very good!" The woman said, closing her warm arms around my frozen body. "Yes, very good! Now," She said as she began to pluck the names from the bowl. The names of the girls that would die in less than tow days, I reckoned. I didn't pay attention to anyone, anything. I just stood there, by that Woman's side as my body shut down.

"Yes! Excellent choice for our 100th Hunger Games winner, don't you think?" The woman said and started to clap. No one clapped. No one moved. One man, a parent of one of the girls who was sure to die, raised his hand and did the solute for District 4. He was saying good bye to his daughter, I thought. Then another. Then another. Soon almost every Man, Woman, girl, and boy was doing it. It was then that I realized that even the girls on stage were doing it.

Doing it to me.

Joesph ignored the pricking of his finger, he'd done this for three years in a row. There was no way a needle would distract him from the Games, which the twelve year old's seemed to do. Pretend the pricking was all the pain they'd suffer today. After the lady impatiently yelled at him, Joesph smeared his finger across a piece of perfect white paper and then hastily shuffled into the crowd and stood quietly. Joesph was wearing a dark indigo tuxedo, one his father wore for his Reaping. The tux covered a clean white dress shirt, which had a black tie pinned to it. Much to Joesph's dismay, his hair was combed back. He ruffled it until it stuck out in about five different directions, like he always wore it. Finally, a lady went on about the Hunger Games for five minutes before the video was shown, and Joesph literally fell asleep during it, and was so utterly surprised when the blaring noise stopped Joesph nearly fell over. The lady called out, "as always, ladies first!" And went on, taking the entire process a good half hour. Joesph mainly ignored the names called, but picked up one in particular. Kenania Ladorath. Joesph had seen her at school a few times, but other than that, she was a complete stranger. As the last female was called Joesph took a deep breath, and pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "I volunteer as the first male tribute."

The lady at first looked surprised, but it soon faded to gratitude. "What a courageous young man! Come up here, and tell us your name." Joesph stumbled onto the stage, and grunted. "Joesph Wolfe." The lady smiled. and said to the crowd, "let's give him a round of applause!" As usual, complete silence followed. Slowly, one by one, everyone said the goodbye signal for district four, and Joesph grimaced. It was the sign of his death, but at least...the sign meant no training. In the Arena, he was free. No one said anything after the solute, not a scream from his sister, or a yell of disapproval from his friend. Just...silence. Joesph was ushered to his seat by restless Peacekeepers, then the rest of the process seemed to drag on for ages. Finally, as the last male was called, the lady smiled to the crowd and yelled, "this years District Four tributes!"


	2. Chapter 2

Joesph watched silently as fir trees whizzed past, and frowned. It was too nice of a day to be sent to death. He shifted uncomfortably, disturbed by his thoughts, and took the time to look around the room for a first time. Although it was a train car, the entire room was exceedingly lavish. Plush crimson colored seats, flowing cherry red drapes, six glass tables embroidered with gold, and each table included a set of crystal glasses and silver wear. He sat intently for a while, staring at the room, then went into his room and slammed the door.

He got into casual wear, a pair of dark gray jeans and a simple blue shirt. He scowled in anger, knowing he'd be dressed in a ridiculous fishing outfit that District Four wore every year soon. He flopped onto the velvet gray bed, and suddenly was enraged. He didn't have to volunteer! There was thousands of tickets, and it could of been anyone! Joesph gripped a perfectly square red throw pillow and tore it in half, sending tiny white feathers flying every where, coating the bed and floor. He shook the feathers from his body, and stomped back out to the dining room. It's not like he was doing much in his room, any way. He slumped down onto the couch, and muttered to himself, "survival of the Games tip one: Don't tear throw pillows in half."

sat down on the metal bench in the Justice Building. I looked at the large wooden door across the room from me. I felt a tear begin to gather in the corner of my eye. I snapped my head up.

"No! Think game plan." I whispered to myself. "Know your competition. Jerad; dead in the blood bath, along with five other boys, at least. All but Jasmine are going to die in the first two days. That one boy... Joseph. He can win. He's got the skills." I said, going through the people and weapons they had skill with. The 19 other people only kept my thoughts occupied for about thirty seconds. I waited, looking at the brown door. I waited. And waited. I heard a low voice from the other side of the door.

"Darek? Darek, is that you?" I said and jumped up to the door. I pressed my ear onto it, listening.

"Yeah, I know. These 4's don't have a chance this year." It was one of the two peace keepers outside of my door. I fell back to my couch.

"Why? Why?" I almost screamed. "No!" I said just as harshly to myself. I wasn't going to let this get to me. I had to win! I was going to win!

I set my cloths down on a chair I had pulled up to the contraption I had been refereed to. I brushed away the clear plastic curtains and walked into the white room. I reached over to a large faucet and examined it. I slowly turned it. A burning hot liquid rained down on me. I let out a loud scream and leaped out of the white room. I slipped on the marble floor and landed smack on my bottom. I heard a quiet foot step behind me adn jumped up. My eyes met a young boy's for a moment and a shriek came from my lips. I scrambled over to a towel and clumsily wrapped it around my naked body. The boy lowered his head almost to the floor, then walked over to me. He held the curtain of the white room back and I understood. I let the towel drop and I stepped into the white room. The boy reached over and turned the faucet slightly and a Luke-warm liquid poured onto me. I watched him push a button and a foamy liquid sprayed me. Then I understood.

"T- thank you..." I managed just before the boy closed the curtain and rushed out of the room.

I crept quietly around in the long train. I sat down in front of a door. I waited for a moment before a older looking woman with a cart walked up to me. I looked at the cart and immediately plucked a cupcake off of it. After trying a small bite, I took about six more of different colors off of the cart, then waved the woman on. She passed quickly.

After I finished the cupcakes, I stood up. I walked over to the door and opened it. I walked silently into the dining room and spotted a boy.

"Great. You." I muttered under my breath and slipped down into a chair next to Joseph Wolfe.


	3. Chapter 3

Joesph laid his head on his hand, thinking. Nearly everyone would be dead within a few days, but Kit...she had a chance. A good one at that. Maybe she'd be a formidable ally? Joesph thought, trying to contemplate who he would have to kill and who he would probably die at the hands of.

When Joesph heard someone slide down next to him, he nearly shooed what he thought was an Avox away. When he heard Kit's voice, he responded in a tone that was almost mocking, "if I'm so disturbing to you." He paused. "Why did _you_sit next to _me?_"

"Because," I growled. "We need to talk the game plan. I suggest we first find some sort of water, then make a hide out. Don't worry if you can't do Camo; I'm almost an expert at it. Once we are that far, I suggest we take turns hunting and guarding the Home-Base, if you will. Also, I think that Jasmine would be a good ally. She is the small one with the medium brown hair." I told him. As I said this, the thought crept into my mind that he may not want to be my ally.

_No. If you're going to have a chance, Kit, you need him._I thought to myself. An odd thing about me was that I always had someone else in my head. Most of the time even more than one.

"Hunger Games survival tip one; don't listen to the other people in your head." I muttered to myself. "Moving on. Jasmine would be good for natural resources. You can give her ten gallons of Nightlock and put one blue berry in there. She can find that one blue berry, no problem. I didn't see anyone else that I think would be useful." I said, scanning my mental list for the other seventeen people.

"She can stay at the home base while you or I are on guard, that way we can make sure she doesn't try anything with our food supply." I paused and looked at the large dinning room table. "Speaking of food. We better get stocked up. Unless it is either an ocean, desert, or a forest out there, I don't think my snares, bow, and trident will be of much use." I slid a turkey over to my plate and began taking the meat off of the two legs.

"Salt?" I asked Joesph, who was sitting closer to it. I may not have had many manners, being the only one in my family, but I was courteous enough not to reach across someone at the dinner table. I picked up a piece of my meat and began to nibble at it.

"You got any ideas for allies?" I asked him. I looked over at him, my eyes peering deep into his.

Joesph laughed, "isn't that nice. You think that just because I'm from district four, like you, that I'm automatically your ally? Maybe I don't want to be your ally. Ever thought of that?" He slid the salt over to Kit, avoiding her gaze. Joesph tore a leg from a chicken, gnawing it thoughtfully. Finally he frowned and said carefully, "if you want me to be your ally, fine. It's going to be hell in there anyway, might as well experience it with a buddy."

"Anyway, Jasmine sounds fine as far as allies go. You're plan sounds...decent. I was planning to make camp near a lake. All other districts are complete idiots-If they can't swim, what's the use? Diving into the water is the best tactic in survival." He grinned playfully, "too bad we can't do that though. Kitty won't want to get her fur wet."


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah. It is going to be hell in there." I said as I finished my plate of meat. "Now, as far as you not wanting to get wet, I guess I'll just have to go in without you!" I roared and pushed myself away form the table. I stormed over to the door, yet my feet still didn't make a sound, as usual. I threw open the door and thundered into the wall way.

"Now, if you decide that you won't drown, I'll be outside!" I shouted back into the dinning room, then slammed the door behind me. I raced into my room and tore off my dress. I ripped through my dresser and pulled out an overly-fancy shirt and very, very, short shorts and worked them on. I turned around and noticed that I had left my door open, but I didn't care. I ran out of my room, leaving my door, and all of my cloths laid out, and ran to the very back of the train. I pushed open the door that led outside, and for once in the past five minutes, closed it behind me. I walked over to the railing and flung my legs over the side.

_You know this can get you arrested, right?_Another voice asked me in my head.

"Shut _**up**_!" I yelled at myself. "It's not like they can do anything. They need _all_ of the tributes." I said to the passing trees. I guessed we were about an hour away from the Capitol. But it didn't matter. I'd be dead either way once the Games started.

Joesph watched as Kit stormed away, and he waited until she had went to the outside area before he followed her. He settled down next to her, and looked at her, careful not to upset her. "Look Kit." He paused, "I meant it as a joke-okay-joke. I'm not good at jokes, I've never...experienced anything like that. Training kind of...takes the fun out of living, agreed?" He nudged her gently. "Look, I'm sorry."

My eyes were fierce as I turned to look into his. "And so we have another handy-dandy career, then? Wonderous." I hissed at him.

"So no. I'm not forgiving you that easily. You think you were the only one that all fun was taken away from? Ha! At least you had parents! Or family! If not that, you had other people! I've had no one, Joesph. The _only_person I've ever known is a boy. A boy that I met because he had known just as much pain as I had. Because he has a family, and they were all starving. Because he _cared_about_me._" I ranted on.

"And then right when I think I might be able to trust someone else. Let someone else into my life, then come and do the one thing I can't handle!" I continued. "So believe me when I say this. I will never, _ever_forgive you. So don't even try this 'Oh , I've never had anyone. I've just been trained for my whole life so I can actually come back to the ones that care about me.'" I said the last part in a perfect imitation of Joesph's voice.

Joesph's eyes narrowed, "you aren't the only one suffering." He growled, "you're a selfish, immature little brat, do you know that? I make a joke, a tiny little thing to lighten the mood. Oh, but _poor you,_you can't even take a_joke_ because you're too busy, whining and crying about you're non existent family. Let go of the past, Kit. It's gone now. Now you only have to worry about being murdered in an Arena, but don't _worry_Kit. You'll probably just cry until you see your own blood through your tears!" He hissed, and stomped off. He called over his shoulder, "oh, and by the way Kit, survival of the Games tip one: Grow up!"


	5. Chapter 5

To my own surprise, I actually _growled_ at him. I leaped off of the railing and stormed after him. "See? Exactly what I am talking about!" I hissed back at him. "And the name is Kenania! Key-Non-E-Ya!" I pronounced it for him.

I grabbed him by the arm and turned him around. I stared into his eyes, mine blazing. Then they suddenly lightened. "For the record, that's tip two." I said in a much lighter, joking tone.

_Mental note: question myself on why I'm not punching his teeth out right here and now._I thought o myself, and wrote it down on my mental note-book of Things To Do.

Joesph gave a strangled laugh, "that's funny. I thought you'd never forgive me. Any way, give me a chance to be you for a second..." he took a deep breath, and in his most female voice, he said, "OH MY GOSH LIKE. JOESPH YOU ARE LIKE. SO MEAN. OH MY GOSH." He half skipped, half stopped out of the room, flailing his arms.

"Wow. Very, very, good feminine voice." I chuckled and walked after him. I took a small breath and lowered my tone to mimic his girl voice. "Oh look at me! I'm going to try to be like Kenania, but I'm actually going to be more like myself!" I squeaked and began to do the skip-stomp-flail dance he was doing. I actually began to laugh as I saw one of the faces of another tribute, his head sticking out of his almost - closed door.

Joesph stifled a laugh, but couldn't contain the glee in his eyes. "Very mature of us, huh?" He shook his head, his eyes serious now, "Kit, let's start over. Pretend that the games was all happened tonight, okay? We were...eating, correct? Okay, let's eat instead of imitating each other _perfectly._"

I let out a sigh. "The name is still Kenania. I told you that I wasn't going to forgive you for that. But I will agree with this. But only this time. And again, you are seriously imitating yourself more than me." I said with a sly smile. I took a few steps and walked back into the Dining room. I gestured to his seat.

"Please, sit, my lady." I said with a grin. "Oh, and Hunger Games survival tip three: always let the other know who is in charge." I said and my grin faded into a serous mask of no emotion; my usual face.

I laughed at him. "True about getting yourself killed, but no. I am in complete control." I said with a smile.

"Oh, and by the way, I have an idea. If we can get enough people that  
are skilled with the bow, we can form a sort of army. Get them to trust  
us. Then kill them once enough other tributes are taken care of. It  
would help with the Careers." I said. The word career sparked a fire in me.

"Also,  
I want to make one thing clear. We are in this as a team. We stick  
together. Got it?" I asked him. And when I said this, I meant through  
the whole thing. I left out the way it would end, though. We both knew  
how that would end.

I felt the train suddenly slow, throwing me and my chair to slam into the wall. "We are now approaching the City. Buckle your seat belts and enjoy the ride!" I muttered in perfect synchrony with the woman in the speaker. I managed to squeeze out of my chair that had pinned me to the wall, and walked out of the dinning room.

"You coming?" I called over my shoulder as I began my trek to the back of the train for the best view of the city.


	6. Chapter 6

Joesph smiled lightly, "you keep thinking that."

"You're army idea sounds cool." He said simply, biting into a salty piece of District Four bread. "Careers, huh?" He muttered, swallowing a chunk on bread. "Even better plan."

He smiled and nodded, "until the..." his smile faded. "End." He didn't dare mention how he planned to wipe out Kit at the end, knowing deep down that he had the upper hand in strength. It shouldn't be that hard to...Joesph wiped the thought from his mind.

He grinned, "of course I'm coming. What else would I do, stay on this loony Capitol train?" He followed Kit and smirked, "by the way, do you want some flying lessons with that chair?"

I grinned widely, ignoring his little comment about how he would kill me in the end. We both knew that it would come down to who was quicker. But that didn't matter now, as we were so far away from the end.

"Levitate!" I chuckled and yanked a small branch from a tree that passed right under us. I held it out and waved it in a graceful manner. "Ooh! How perfect that one worked!" I laughed and dropped the stick. I flung my legs over the side of the railing as I had before, and I watched the city. People were lined at the tops of every roof, in every inch of the street, taking pictures and smiling at us like we were a birthday cake, just waiting to be tasted by the greediest hands.

"Hideous, isn't it?" I asked Joesph. I flipped my head back between my shoulders to see him. It was an odd thing to do, yes, but Darek said I was special because no one else he knew could. My face was the same hard mask as before, this time it showed a little understanding in it, though. I set my head back upright and watched as another hundred people snapped pictures of my black face.

"Aah. What the hell, right?" I said as I molded my face into a large grin. One you would see on a three year old that just got to meet Super-man. I was glad I didn't say anything about him, seeing as Super-man was very, very old and forgotten. Yet I had re-discovered him.

Joesph smiled back, "absolutely horrendous." As Kit smiled, Joesph knew that the only way to get sponsors in this situation, was to upstage her. He smiled as largely as he could, pushing Kit away playfully and waving like mad my the crown, smiling but secretly wishing to be able to spear all their ungrateful necks.

I laughed overly loudly for the crowd as Joesph playfully pushed me. In return I pushed his a little, this time more serous than playful. I knew it looked no different than if I were being playful, but I knew the feeling was the difference.

"Hunger Games survival tip four; For every action there is an equal and opposite re-action." I muttered under my breath through clenched-into-a-smile teeth.

To reset my popularity with the crowds and to shove Joesph off of the scale completely, I began to blow kisses at the crowd. When they started to scream and flash pictures even more wildly, I knew that nothing Joesph did would outshine that.

After a few minutes, the train halted to a stop. I continued my ear-to-ear grin, but I slipped off of the railing. I slipped one hand into Joesph's and began to tighten my grip. It wasn't intentional, and I did try to loosen it, but it kept on getting tighter. To avoid any mishaps, I started to pull Joesph back into the train.

"C'mon." I said tensely and began to run down the hallways to the exit.

_Great time to get scared of large crowds, Kit._A voice in my head told me. I would have lashed out at myself, but I was now at the exit to the train.

"All off board." I muttered and walked out of the large, hideous train.


	7. Chapter 7

Joesph pulled his hand free and stomped ahead, out of the train and into a mass of complete idiots. He grinned wildly, yelling out, "I love you all!" and blowing kisses to the crowd. He was going to do it before, but Kit pulled ahead and did it before he could. Joesph thought it might be a tad overdone, but oh well. The Capitol people raged, screaming and flashing camera's like a maniacs. _That's_how you get sponsors Kit. He said silently.

My hand shot down to my leg and grabbed the side of it, much like a cat on ice. My nails sunk into my skin, and I knew I was bleeding from it as a liquid ran onto my hand. My eyes were frantic as I started pushing people out of the way, including Joesph. I heard him fall over, along with other people, but I didn't look back as I ran straight towards the building. I grabbed onto the door handles and tried to pull. As they didn't move, I pulled harder and harder at them, trying to escape the large crowds. Little did I know that above my hand was a sign on the door that read "Push". Even if I had seen it, it wasn't like I could have read it.

"Settle down, dear." A voice said from behind me. I jumped and flipped my head back in between my shoulders as I had done once before on the train. My brain started to work again as I locked eyes with a tall, slender man. He had darker skin and the most beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

"Darek!" I almost screamed as I examined the man. His face grew into a grin.

"No, my dear, not Darek. My name is Jacob Matthews. I am your mentor." He said in a honey-like voice. He was so much like Darek... I couldn't believe that it wasn't here. First he didn't show up at the Justice Building. He just let me go without even saying a word.

_No. Not now Kit. There will be a place and time to cope. Not now, and not here._ I told myself. Once more, I would have told my self "Shut up!", but that would just further provoke my insanity.

"I know, I know. It's hard, but you are right." The man called Jacob said. He was staring into my eyes intently. I guessed I wasn't doing the best job keeping my emotions out of my eyes. I turned my face back to a hard mask of no emotion, hoping that would help. "Please, don't worry about your emotions. Everyone has them." He told me, still smiling.

"I suppose so." I said flatly, but didn't let my face, or eyes, show anything.

"As you wish. But please, dear, come in. I shall show you around." He walked up to me and placed a darker hand on my shoulder. I flipped my head back up right and turned to look at him. He placed his other hand on mine, which were still clasped on the doorknobs. His touch caused me to drop my hands. It was most unlike me to be speechless, but they way he was affecting me... It was unusual to say the least.

"It does say push, you know." He whispered in my ear. He pushed the doors open and walked inside.

"Y-yeah?" I said, as if unsure how to speak. Jacob chuckled and took my hand. He pulled it slightly; only enough to get me to come inside as well. He closed the door behind us and led me into a strange contraption. "What is this?" I asked him.

"It's called an elevator." He said with a hint of laughter. This made me slime a little, though it was much apposed to my will. He pressed a few buttons on it and it shot up. I heard a _thump_, and I knew I was no longer on my feet. Jacob knelt down on the floor of the elevator.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. He put his hand on my chin and looked into my eyes again. It looked as if he were searching for something lost; something my eyes had hidden from him.

"Y-yeah. I'll b-be fine." I managed to say. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Good to know. I suggest you hold onto something next time. But for now, I would stay put until we stop moving." He said, now smiling again. I decided his advice was better than my own would have been, so I followed it.

It only took a few more seconds before the elevator stopped moving. The doors we had entered through opened.

"District four." A speaker said from in the elevator as Jacob helped me up. He held my hand tightly as we exited the elevator. The doors closed again, and I heard a quiet buzz. I guesses it was going back down to floor one, but I wasn't sure.

"Looks like we are the first here." Jacob said warmly as he sat down on a white sofa. I followed him in sitting, but did it reluctantly.

"So... What do you mentors even do?" I asked him, my eyes dull from the lack of curiosity.

"I suppose that is like you; not doing what you're supposed to. You really should have, you know..." He said. He was saying things that only one person other than I knew. It was creepy, yet I didn't feel like he was invading me by knowing everything about me.

"Yeah... I suppose I should have." I said uneasily, but smiled.

"Well, we mentors help keep people like you and Joesph alive." He said with a warm slime. He went on about how he would help us get sponsors, looks good, and act like we were in love with the whole world.


	8. Chapter 8

Joesph made his way to the Justice Building, still smiling and yelling stuff like, "I love you!" at the frantic Capitol people. When he'd pushed his way into the cool stone building, something-or someone-grabbed his hands from the back and forced him to the ground. A rough voice snarled above him, "are you a Tribute?" Joesph shifted uncomfortably, "uh...yes?" He squeaked. A massive rumble seemed to shake the room. "That's good kid. Now get me off."

The man had complete control of Joesph, so it was difficult to throw him off while remaining calm. Finally the man sighed and let Joesph up. He found himself staring into the chocolate brown eye of a twenty year old-looking male, twice Joesph's size. He had thick brown hair that was kind of flipped over to one side and covered an almost almond colored eye. He wore simple black clothing, matching his dark skin and eyes. His lips were set in a smirk. "Who are you?" Joesph frowned, and the man laughed. "Luke Discord, your mentor."

Joesph nearly shivered. _This jerk as my mentor?_ Luke laughed heartily, noticing the slight shaking of his new apprentice. "You failed my first test. Always be alert-always. You never know when someone could be pinning you down, armed with a knife. And you just failed my second test-" Joesph groaned, "which was never be afraid of your enemies." Joesph rolled his eyes and made his way to a cream colored sofa, and collapsed. He sighed tiredly, "whatever..."

"Hey!" I shouted, jerking my head up. I looked around frantically for my 'attacker'.

"I'm sorry. But, my dear, you fell asleep." A voice said from beside me,  
just as the figure came into view. The melting chocolate eyes of my  
mentor were smiling at me from on the blue sofa we were sitting. Well,  
he was sitting, I was laying. I curled my legs up under me as I saw I  
was laying.

"Uh..." I said sleepily. "Sorry." I apologized. It wasn't like me, but  
his warm, inviting eyes just melted any part of me that tried to resist.

"Oh, no need to apologize. You should see how many people have done  
that." He said, a playful smile rested on his lips. I managed a small  
smile; an attempt to lighten the mood. But, clearly, the mood was as  
light as possible for my mentor.

"Ha ha. So, Mr. Matthews, what now?" I asked him sheepishly.

"Just call me Jacob, please." He said kindly. I got the feeling he  
didn't say that a lot, so I didn't question it. "And next, him." Jacob  
said. Me pointed his chin back behind me. I flipped my head backwards,  
and my eyes met that of a man who looked in his sixties.

"Meet John Davis. He will-" Jacob began to say, but a rough voice cut hm off.

"Be your stylist." John finished Jacob's sentence. "Welcome to the  
Capitol, Miss Kit." The man said with a frown. As soon as he said it, I  
had a feeling he and I were going to get along splendid.

"Why thank you, Mr. John." I said with a grin. I turned my head back to  
Jacob, who smiled, as if giving me permission. I nodded, and got up off  
of the sofa.

I wasn't sure, but when I looked back to John, I thought I saw a hint of  
a smile on his lips. I glided across the floor and to the door where  
John was leaning on the wall.

"Where to now?" I asked John. He grunted and walked past me to the other side of the room. He opened a door and walked through it. I followed him, then closed the door behind me. We walked for a minute or so, then reached another room. We walked into it, and John directed me to a chair. He stood back and looked at me with a hawks eye, almost like mine.

"Perfect." He muttered under his breath. He walked over to a closet and took a few things out of it. He held them up in front of me, comparing the different colors to my skin tone, hair color, and eyes.

"Try this." He said dully, holding up a short blue dress and playing with my hair in the other. I walked over to the corner of the room and put the dress on. When I turned around again, John was looking at me skeptically. I huffed and walked back over to him. He made a circle with his index finger, so I began to model the dress. He held up a hand once I had spun twice, telling me to stop. He reached out a cold hand and picked up my turtle necklace.

"Hm?" He asked me. I grasped his hand in mine, then tore the necklace out of his hand.

"No." I said dully. He nodded understandingly. He set his arms by his side, and started walking around me slowly. I put one hand behind my back, the other at my side. I heard a grunt from behind me. I felt a cold hand enclose around my arm and pull me back to the chair. I willingly sat down, and I felt a tugging at the back of my head. I let out a quiet growl, and the tugging stopped. I hear a louder growl, and decided that I better let John work. I felt a hot, burning sensation as he began to iron my hair flat. I hat tried to do this once or twice, but it never worked.

***

After he was done, he walked around to the front of me. He brushed my bangs to the side, then stepped back to admire his master piece.

"Very good." He said flatly, then led me out of the blank white room, back into the room where Jacob had taken me. A gasp was let heard as I entered the room behind John about a yard. I suddenly felt self conscious of my earrings and other assorted dress items.

"You look beyond magnificent!" I quiet voice said. I knew it was Jacob's as all my self consciousness melted away. The corner of my lips curved up into a smile. "Aah! Yes! Just like that, my dear." Jacob marveled at me as he began to circle me. It was in a way almost like a hungry wolf about to pounce on a wounded deer, but I didn't say anything.

"You did this, John?" Jacob's delighted voice asked John, who was now sitting on the sofa.

"Duh." John said in a bored voice. I almost cracked a full smile, but I didn't.

I heard Jacob laugh from behind me. "Of course, of course." He said humorously. "Now. We," He said, and walked in front of me. He placed one hand on my chin and looked into my eyes. "need to get that attitude under control, my dear." I didn't much mind him saying I had an attitude. In fact, it made me feel better that he did. Then an idea clicked in my head.

"Or, we could let it shine as bright as the sun..." I said. Jacob's face lit up, as if he were thinking the exact same thoughts I was. I managed to crack a smile because of how happy he looked, and this seemed to make him beam even brighter.


	9. Chapter 9

Joesph fell asleep on the couch eventually, dark dreams haunting his mind. A screaming girl, blood flooding from her sliced open stomach. A wailing boy, clinging onto life. And Joesph, winning the Hunger Games as savage beast. With the lifeless Kit in his bloody hands.

He jerked awake, screaming silently and thrashing, throwing a perfect cream pillow across the room. Joesph looked over to the side, where he'd thrown the pillow and noticed that his mentor, Luke, was glaring at him, covered in tiny white feathers. It was all Joesph could do to stop from laughing at his "touch guy" mentor covered in little white feathers. Luke shook the feathers free, and growled, "don't you dare laugh." Joesph suddenly shot up straight and nodded, "of course." When Luke turned away, Joesph buried his face in a pillow and burst into full blown laughing until his side hurt and tears flooded his dark eyes.

He felt a sudden sharp snap against the back of his head, and Joesph leaped to his senses. His mentor had slapped him in the back of his head, and mindlessly Joesph rubbed his head and kind of scowled at his mentor. Luke however, was more distant than angry. A girl, maybe 25, was hanging out by the doorway, long dark brown hair and warm, hot chocolate brown eyes that seemed to melt into her pale face. An inviting smile lit up her otherwise, neutral face. "So this is Joesph the Victor, huh?" Her soft eyes blinked, "well then, we don't have that much to work with, now do we? If you're already winning the Games, not much needs changing, isn't that right dear?" A grunt sounded from Luke, "except maybe his personality and sense of humor."

Joesph growled, but it soon faded into confusion, "what do you mean, "I'm already winning"? I'm probably going to die within the first day..." The girl laughed, "you're the boy, who volunteered in such a huge Game? And acted like such a lover of the entire Capitol? You're on fire with the public, Joesph!" Joesph grinned, "really?" The girl shrugged, "of course! Anyway, I'm Lily Cash, your stylist. Come with me." Joesph followed, an Lily handed him a dark blue tuxedo, made of what looked to be silk of some sort. Reluctantly, Joesph stripped down and glanced around awkwardly, while Luke snickered from the side of the room. Joesph scowled, "be mature Lucas." The snickered ceased immediately.

Joesph quickly pulled on the tux, and Lily smiled, "yes, yes. Perfect. It's matches your little lover." Joesph snapped around to look at her, "what...who is that?" Lily giggled, "all of Panem knows about your affair with Kit." Joesph rolled his eyes, _stupid media._ Lily handed his a bracelet with a small aqua turtle hanging off the side. Joesph slipped it on and asked, "what's this for?" No response. Much to Joesph's dismay, Lily brushed out his hair for what seemed to be hours and stood back to look at it after a while. For more excruciating moments, she struggled with his hair until the front was gently brushed up in different directions, and the sides were flat against his head. Joesph turned to look in the mirror and smiled, messy like he liked it but formal at the same time. He laughed, "perfect. I love it Lily. Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hell no!" I said stubbornly. "There is no way in heaven of  
hell you are getting those on my feet!" I growled at John, who was holding up a  
pair of high heels.

"Calm down, my dear." Jacob's soothing voice said. "You don't  
have to wear them if you feel that strongly about it." He told me, placing a  
hand on my shoulder. "Right, John?" He said firmly, stealing a glance in his  
direction. John mumbled something that I assumed was a yes, but with John, you  
could never be sure.

"See my dear?" Jacob asked me, smiling. I felt like saying  
no, but once again, his eyes melted my will into the drain. So, I nodded, and  
hoped he wouldn't press the matter of shoes. "Wonderful. Now, practice that  
attitude once more?" He asked me. I sighed and shook my head.

"I should go find Joesph…" I told him. He picked his hand up  
off of my shoulder and took my hands in his.

"Let me show you your room first." He said and got up off of  
the sofa. I followed him. We walked out the door and he led me around the floor  
on which we were on. It didn't take long for him to find the room he was  
looking for. He opened the door and the first thing I thought was; _This__is my room?_

The whole room was colored with various things. It was the  
most beautiful room I had ever seen, yet it repelled me so much I almost walked  
back out of the door. There was everything, yet nothing that compelled me to  
stay.

"This is… Horrendous." I gagged. I heard Jacob chuckle.

"Very." He said, suppressing a laugh. "Well, go on in." He  
urged me. I looked up at him.

"Must I?" I begged him. It wasn't like he could stop me if I  
really didn't want to go in, but I had that much decency in me.

"Yes." He said, and this time couldn't hold back the laugh. "I'll  
be in the lounge if you need me." He turned around and walked out of my room,  
leaving the door open behind him. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I  
picked up my necklace, then in tied it. I looked at it in my hand. It looked  
just like it did the day Darek had got it for me ages ago. I sighed and put it  
back on. I stood up and walked out of my room. I leaned on the wall by my door,  
thinking about everything that had happened to me. Without realizing it, my  
mind wandered off to Joesph. My thoughts filled with scenes of him dancing on  
the train, trying to imitate me. My the corner of my lips curved into a smile  
as I ran this through my mind.

Lily smiled, "of course dear. Its nothing." Joesph smiled back, and got up. He began to walk toward to the door when Luke stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"To find to Kit."

"Too bad."

"Hmm?"

"You need to go to your room."

"Later."

Luke shrugged, "suit yourself. Go find your little Kitten, your room can wait." Joesph scowled, but pushed his way out of the door anyway, and was about to leave when a smug remark came from Luke in the corner of the room. "By the way, Joesph. Nice ass."

Joesph wandered around for a bit, finally stumbling to his own room and began to search for Kit's. He gently pushed open a door, and glanced in, "anyone there?"


	11. Chapter 11

I heard a voice down the hall a ways, around a turn. I got up from my spot on the floor and began walking down the hall.

"Hello?" I asked as I turned around the corner. Once I saw that it was Joesph, my face went into that mask of no emotion. "Great. You." I said dully.

_Perfect, Kit! Great idea, by the way._The other person in my head said in a mocking tone.

_Why thank you, Bob._I thought back. If I had a mental face, it would be grinning from ear to ear. My lips began to tremble slightly, but I resisted the urge to smile.

"What do you want?" I asked in bored, annoyed, and very real voice.

_You are doing great, Kit. Add a little growl in there, won't ya?_The person who I had just named Bob said. For once in my life, I actually did what I was asked. I let out a low, oh-so-bored-and-annoyed growl. Once more, my mental face was grinning at my work. I truly didn't see a way this wasn't going to work.

_You are a pro._Bob said happily.

_I seriously find it disturbing that you let me call you Bob..._ I thought to Bob.

_Eh. Why not, Steve?_

Joesph smiled, "come on Kit. You know you missed me." He did some kind of really weird and exceptionally lame eyebrow wiggle and smirked, attempting to get a giggle out of Kit, who was trying so hard to remain motionless.

My face stayed emotionless, seeing as I found his little eyebrow dance a very bad attempt.

"Now. What do you want?" I hissed at him.

_Ooh. I love the hiss there, Steve._Bob said.

_Why thank you, Bob._I thought back. I shifted my weight which gave a good emphasis to my bored appearance, if I do say so myself.

"I'm hungry." I said in that bored tone. I turned around and began to walk back to my room. I hoped Joesph would fallow me, but I wasn't sure if he would. It only took a few seconds to get there, and I found it easily; it being the only room with it's door open. I walked inside and sat down on my bed. I realized that my dress had gotten messed up, so I straightened it out; an obvious sign that I was bored out of my wits. I never bothered with my appearance except when I was bored.

"Don't get your tail in a puff," Joesph laughed, holding out his arms, "come on. Embrace the Joe man." When Kit continued to have that ugly scowl, Joesph considered pulling her in and hugging her anyway, anything to bring her smile back. Just as he was about to do this, he looked closely at her for the first time, and nearly gasped. She was genuinely...stunning. "You look..." he said quietly, "beautiful.

"You look like the ocean barfed, and you were in the wrong place a the wrong time." I said darkly. I hoped that he wouldn't take that to heart, seeing as he looked _way_hotter than a dark-brown-haired-blue-4 like I ever dreamed of being. He looked better than my mentor, and that was saying a _lot_. I looked over to see an Avox in the corner of my room.

"I'm hungry." I told him with a scowl that looked more bored than anything else. He dropped the what ever he was doing and rushed out of my room. actually hoped he wouldn't come back, because then I' have to eat all of the food he brought. And seeing how Jacob had just fed me, I wasn't too keen on that.

"And by the way, Joe man? What kind of nickname is that?" I said in disgust. I looked him over with a skeptical eye. "Hey, at least it's better than what you look like." I growled.

_I think you may have overdone it, Steve..._Bob said. And for once, I agreed with him.

_Me too, Bob..._I thought back, my mental voice sounding worried. Luckily, I had locked my face in the oh-so-bored face, and it wasn't trying to move. I heard my clock strike, and my eyes flashed up.

"We better go to the chariots. They will want to do touch-up on us when we arrive." I said dully, and got up. I picked up a blue handbag I had set down before Joesph arrived, along with a face-mask on my dresser. I looked back to Joesph as I was in the doorway.

"You coming?" I asked grouchily, and spun into the hallway.


	12. Chapter 12

Joesph frowned, and stalked after her. He caught her by the arm, and looked at her calmly. "I don't know what you're doing Kit. You need me, I need you to survive this. What happened to together? For the Games? We're in the Games right now, so why are you doing this? If your trying to prove something, out with it. I don't care, as long as I can have you back. That girl who imitated me on the train? I miss her." Not caring anymore, he pulled her in and rested his head on her shoulder. "I miss you Kit."

A silent tear rolled down my face as he pulled he in. No one; not even Darek, had said anything like that to me before. A smile crept onto my lips as well. I pulled back slightly; just enough to look into his eyes. Mine showed happiness, yet sadness.

"Look, I'm sorry I did that to you, but I had to. Jacob told me to." I said and my smile grew into a grin. Every trace that I could ever be emotionless was swept from my face.

"I miss you too, Joe man." I whispered, almost silently.

_Hey Steve? I think you guys need to leave..._Bob said quietly.

"Aah hell. Bob is right. We should go. Come on!" I told Joesph. I tore out of his arms and raced down the hallway and into the elevator.

"Ground floor, I believe." I shouted back down the hall to Joesph. The elevator was only about 50 yards from my room.

"Offf course he did." Joesph laughed as she stated that Jacob told her too. "All I care is that your back. Don't leave me like that again, okay?" As Kit darted off, Joesph yelled back, "who is Bob and...damn your right! We gotta go!" He dashed after her, smiling. Kit was back, and that was all that mattered.

He followed Kit to the elevator, and stopped her for a moment. He took a deep breath, "are you ready? Kit, I wan't you to know that everything I say will be true. None of this Capitol crap, just to entertain their short attention spans, this is will all be true."

"Uh... What if I told you that I had about fifty other people in my head right now, and I'm having conversations with them all?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Hell, I'm never ready, am I? But yes, I know. I can't say the same will be true about me, though. Most of it will be quite entertaining, but that is just because most of my life has been interesting." I said, and pressed the button for the ground floor. The doors closed, and the elevator shot down. I grabbed onto Joesph's shoulder for support as I remembered Jacob's words.

"By the way, Joe man, have I told you of my cove?" I asked in a strained voice. Just as I finished, the doors flew open on ground floor. "Come on!" I said and darted out of the elevator, and into a big, concrete room. Chariots lined the whole place. I didn't wait for Joesph, I just darted up to a large, black horse that pulled a chariot numbered "District 4."

"I see you behaved yourself." A voice said from behind me. I didn't jump this time, but instead started to stroke the horse.

"And so I did." I told Jacob. I heard quiet foot steps behind me as Jacob came into view.

"Please, come with me." He said quietly. I looked at him, and seeing the seriousness in his eyes, obeyed. He led me to a corner of the room that was blocked from view, then stopped.

"First, I wanted to give you this." He said. He pulled a small, blue ring from his sleeve. He held it up and I could see all the beads that decorated it. Then, on one side, was a turtle that matched my necklace perfectly. I was stunned into silence as he knelt down and attacked it to my ankle.

"T-thanks?" I asked, too stunned to speak. He let out a small chuckle, his face smiling brightly.

'Come on. We better get you back. The chariots are almost really to leave." He said, and grabbed my hand. He led me back through the room that was filled with other people and chariots. We arrived back at the chariot that we had started at. I stared at the black horse with those ice blue eyes of mine.

"Is this ours?" I asked Jacob. When he didn't reply, I turned around to look at him, but he was no where to be seen. I shrugged and climbed into the chariot.

"Damn them if it isn't ours." I muttered, and waited for the chariots to begin. I put the ice blue strap of the mask around my head, letting the mask settle on my face.


	13. Chapter 13

Joesph rushed after Kit, not being able to speak, as Kit talked so fast. Finally he caught up to, the chariots ready to leave and the horses stomping their feet impatiently. As he was about to mount the seat, Luke pulled him aside and handed him a mask, very similar to Kit's. "So you match." He said flatly, turning away and letting Joesph go, "have fun out there kid. Don't be afraid to lie."

Joesph pulled on the mask, and quickly pulled himself up next to Kit. "Take my hand." He whispered, "we're a team. This isn't any of that Katniss x Peeta crap, got it? This is real. We're a team. Forever."

I placed me hand in his, then took it firmly. "I know. Everything from now on is just you and me. No one else matters." I whispered. I pulled my mask off of my face and let it set on the top of my head. I looked into Joesph's eyes. "Oh, and Hunger Games Tip Five; don't trust me." I said, then laughed.

Joesph laughed as well, "I wouldn't dream of it." He felt the horses lurch to a start and they began to trot. Joesph clamped his fingers tightly around her hand, "remember. No one else." He stared ahead, focusing on the future.He didn't care about Luke. He wouldn't lie for the Capitol's enjoyment. In these Games, there will be no lies.

"Close your eyes, Kit. Ignore the crowds... Ignore the crowds..." I coached myself and the Chariot began to move. I held Joesph's hand tight and watched as we exited the building. I just caught the first glimpse of the hundreds of thousands of people before I gave in and pressed myself tight ageist Joesph's chest, my head just under his chin.

"Ignore the noise... Ignore the noise..." My low voice crept louder and more demanding as the screams of the people grew louder. "Come on, Steve, ignore it." My own use of the name Steve brought a small smile to my lips.

"You can do it, Steve. Come on. You can ignore it, Steve." I began to feel my face lift up off of Joesph's chest, and my body unwinding. In a few moments I found myself looking back out across the ocean of people. I looked back to Joesph for a moment.

"Stay with me." I pleaded with him and my hand squeezed even tighter on his hand.

Joesph frowned, "never." He whispered, squeezing her hand back. "Together forever, remember?" Their hands were hidden from the crowd, and Joesph wouldn't mind keeping it that way. He didn't really want the world to be freaking out that District Four had a pair of hopeless romantics, only to be split up by the terrible Games. The people were screaming mindlessly, but then again, that's all they did.

The horses continued to go down the isle, and the farther it got, the more Joesph began to gain nervousness. The stage was only minutes away, "Kit..." he whispered, "I'm not ready to die. Since this is our last moment before the Games, I want you to tell me it's okay." Hot tears welled in the corner of his eyes, "I want you to promise me that you'll never leave me. Tell me I'll be fine." The tears spilled out of his eyes now, and stared ahead, "tell me that we can go home, and be together forever..." Silence. "Please."


	14. Chapter 14

I looked up to his face. I took his chin gently in my hands and turned his face so he was forced to look at me. I stared deep into his eyes.

"You are not doing to die, Joesph. I promise you that. Once this is all over, you'll get to go home and be with your family." I said. My eyes showed complete confidence.

_So it's decided then?_Bob asked me, which almost caused me to punch something. He always had to ruin the moment, hu?

_Yes, you moron._I hissed at him. A final touch of emotion rested upon me. If I was going to die, I was going to die for Joesph. He had to win. I was going to be sure of that, even if it meant me drawing my last breath for him. Just as this mood was settling on me, I felt our chariot slow. It was time for the interviews. Joesph and I needed to get out of our chariot. I slowly exited the chariot backwards, careful not to let Joesph out of my sight.

Joesph's showed sadness, but deep down he felt angry. He'd volunteered to fall in love with a girl, only to be torn from her in death? He shook his head, "nothing would be the same. Leaving the Games, without you. I-" A loud blaring voice cut him off. "Happy Hunger Games!" His blood froze. Time to meet the other tributes.

There were only a few people ahead of me; the other 4s. I wasn't scared with Joesph holding my hand. I knew that we were safe, so long as we were together. The the tributes talked for what seemed like a few minutes, but I heard nothing. It was my turn now.

I released Joesph's hand and began to walk up to Caesar. I didn't look back for him, because I knew how much heart break that would cause me.

"Aah! Our lovely Kenania Ladorath. What a beauty, wouldn't you say?" Caesar asked the crowd as he kissed my hand. Everyone started screaming and clapping. Caesar silenced them with a hand as a master might with a well trained dog.

"So, my dear Kenania," Caesar began.

"Kit, please." I said with a warm smile. He laughed.

"Kit, then. Many people would love to know; what do you think of the games?" He asked me, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Well, I personally think they are wonderful. I've watched every Hunger Games more than once, each time my heart sang with pleasure." I said. My voice was being an odd form of joy, warmness, and delight.

_Come on, Steve. This isn't want Jacob told us!_Bob told me. I was trying to stick to the plan, but Caesar was just making it come out.

"Aah. So I see. Do you have any family that will be rooting for you back home?" Caesar asked me.

"Well, no, not really. I do have one friend, though." I said.

"Please, do tell us who this is." Caesar begged me in his own way.

"Well, his name is Darek, and we met once in school." I lied. We had met poaching.

"Darek? That is a very nice name. Now that you mentioned school, I'm sure that a beautiful young woman like you would have no problem with the boys; you seem like they would have more trouble with you!" He laughed and I joined in. "So, I must ask, do you have any lovers?" Caesar's eyes gleamed.

"Well... Yes?" I said, and the crowd erupted with laughter at my question of the "yes".

"I'm sure everyone would like to know. May you shed some of your dazzling light?" He asked me.

"I would love to, Caesar. Well, his name is Joesph, and he is the most loving, caring, and the second handsome-est man alive." I said. "But I'm not sure if he is much into me..." I said with a small frown. The crowd boo'd.

"Well my dear, who wouldn't be into you?" He asked he with light eyes. I laughed half-heartily.

"I was hoping everyone." I said, then laughed falsely.

"Do go on." Caesar urged me.

"Well, he is a wonderful man and he has these ocean eyes that just take you away with their tide..." I let out a sigh of joy. The crowd aww'd.

"Oh my. He seems just your type!" Caesar said with a laugh. "Okay. We only have a few more moments. You look very gorgeous tonight. Would the crowd like to see your dress?" Caesar asked, and the crowd exploded once more. I grinned and got up. I began to twirl around, my mask hiding the amount of hatred on my face.

"Ooh! Careful there!" Caesar warned me as I began to loose my balance.

"Ha ha. That was fun!" I said happily.

"Yes, yes. I bet it was." Caesar said lightly. "By the way, earlier you said the second handsome-est man alive. Who is the first?" Caesar asked me.

"You, of course." I said with a giggle that was most unlike me. The crowd went up with cheers, oohs, aahs, awws, and every other thing you could think if.

Then an almost silent timer went off in Caesar's pocket.

"Kenania, the girl born from the ocean's beauty!" Caesar said, and jutted my hand up into the air. The crowd was on fire with applause as I walked down the steps and stood out of the way.


	15. Chapter 15

Joesph froze as Kit said his name. Lies. All of it. She was only pretending for the stupid Capitol's sake. Angrily he broke the leg off a chair and took a deep breath. Kit said he was so amazing? She'd see how amazing he was dead. Preparing to drive the sharp end of the wood into his heart, someone pulled his arm back. A Peacekeeper confiscated his stake and pushed him through the door. Grumbling to himself, he cheerily mounted the stage and sat in a chair next to Caesar. "And you are?"

"Joesph Wolfe."

The crowd went insane, and Caesar had to fight to keep the noise down. "Joesph? The second handsome-est man alive? Well then, this is quite the turn! Kit, is that your friend? Or is she as beautiful as she sees you?"

Joesph paused, "I...I love her, Caesar. If she dies in the Games, I will personally kill myself, and as I die I will lie next to her and hold her one last time. She's everything. I never had a loving family, or friends, really. She was the only one who ever became a friend, or more than that..."

The crowd was a mass of tears and moans now, much different from their usual clatter. Caesar frowned, "that's...that's terrible. I'm very sorry."

Joesph tried to smile. "I am too."

Caesar quickly changed the subject, "what do you think of 120 tributes this year, Joesph? Or may I call you Joe?"

"Joesph is fine, thank you. Hmm, 120 people? I guess you can say this will be a year no one will forget!"

Caesar laughed, "very much so. So, Joesph, how do you like the Capitol?"

"So beautiful."

"It's very beautiful, isn't it? What do you all think?"

The crowd erupted with whoops of, "yes!"

Joesph laughed, "I think the crowd may agree, hmm?"

The timer went off, and Caesar smiled, "Joesph, the boy with the eyes of the ocean!"

Everyone was screaming, clapping and crying as Joesph left the stage, and went back into the room. He sat on the chair he hadn't destroyed and waited for Kit.

My eyes were bored and dull as I sat down on the ground next to Joesph. I didn't dare sit in the chair labeled "Kenania," because it was now missing a leg.

"Those were some pretty stupid answers on my part, eh?" I said, the about of boredom I was feeling layered on my tongue. "That these Capitol people will believe. They were all lies, you know." I said, ot thinking about the part about me saying I loved him. I honestly didn't think he would be bothered by it; I knew that I loved him, and I thought he knew that.

"Pretty stupid..." Joesph muttered, shifting in his chair. He stared mindlessly of into the distance, and said quietly, "I didn't lie." He was suddenly angry, "did you know that I attempted suicide, Kit? All the lies that you said, they catch up." He got up silently, anger pulsing out of him. He spun around to face Kit, his teeth clenched. "If the stupid Peacekeeper hadn't been there, I'd be dead. Because you lied. Did you lie to make me feel bad, Kit? So it would be_that much easier_to slaughter me? Well, good luck with that Kit." He swiftly opened the elevator and walked inside. As the doors began to close, he whispered, "happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

I felt a cold tear gather up in the corner of my eye as I ran Joesph's words through my mind once more. I have been avoiding him for the past week or so because of his stunt back at the Interviews.

"Just ignore it and focus on the Games, my dear." Jacob's voice said soothingly. It was only moments before the launch, and I needed to get my head in the game.

"Meet up with Joesph. Use your plan, Kit. It will work like a charm." Jacob told me as he wrapped a dull jacket around my shoulders. I stuck my arm in the sleeves. I knew I was going to need the jacket, because the top they gave me for the Games was about as protective as nothing.

"Be brave, my dear, be brave." He said. A glimmer of sadness was in his eyes as the glass closed around me. I put my hand on it, and he did the same. The chute slowly went up, exposing the water all around me. My face was grim, but I knew now that I was going to have a much easier time getting a bow or trident now.

I braced myself as the timer began. "Ten, nine..."

Joesph slowly approached the chute, and looked back at Luke, "good luck out there, my little asshole." Joesph laughed for the first time since Kit had betrayed him, and said back, "I'll try my hardest." The door slid open, and he had no choice but to step in. He put his hand against the glass, and Luke gave him a thumbs up. He mouthed the words, "you'll do great kid. You can win this." The tube lifted higher until he could see a stretch of water, and then a marsh-like shore. 60 seconds until the Games. 60 seconds until certain death.


	16. Chapter 16

I caught sight of Joesph right next to me. "Over there!" I said quickly and loudly, then pointed to a far corner in the arena. "Meet up there!" I told him. We were down to seven seconds on the timer before the Games started.

I looked back to the Horn, which was sitting on an island in the middle of the water. It was an hard swim all the way out there, even for those of the 4s who fished every day. Fished. Not swam over a mile out to a cove every day, then swam back and forth usually more than once to check traps back on the main land. It would be as easy as breathing for me, especially as I say no currents. Back home on the way to my cove, I had had to fight currents constantly. This was going to be pathetic for a challenge for me. My eye caught on the three objects I wanted most; a trident, a bow and arrows, and a larger backpack.

"Six, Five," The loud speakers counted down.

"Four three…"

"Two one…"

"Let the 100th Hunger Games…"

"BEGIN!"

A girl, known as Ava, raced for the daggers, grabbing them and the backpack. Something slashed her arm and she ran towards the trees. She spun around, still getting chased. One of the daggers left her hand before she realized she was throwing it. The girl chasing her fell backwards. She wanted to cry, but there was no time, she had to get away from the bloodbath.

Everything was a blur as I swam to the horn. It was only a half second before I was on the shore, reaching for my trident. My backpack was only yards away, but as I looked back up from my trident, it was gone and a young girl stood in it's pace. A whizzing sound was heard in front of me and I ducked. My eyes caught a glimpse of a girl only feet away form me, fall over dead. I looked back to the girl. My first instinct was to throw the trident and kill her. I had a clear shot.

No. I let her live. but she was going to owe me that backpack if we met again. I looked into her eyes as if to say "This is the only time," then I raced over to my bow and two arrow quivers that were over filled with arrows, with more swiftness than I had hoped. I heard arrows, tridents, hammers, and all other sorts of weapons flying about, and I decided that it was time to go. I turned around, my bow and arrows on my back, trident in and, and ran to the other side of the horn. My eyes raked around for anything that would be helpful. I found a few daggers and swathed them up under my armpit. I couldn't use them well, but I could use them as bait or something of that sort later. I found another backpack. It was smaller, but not by much. Then there was another one, right next to it; the same size.

Which one? I don't know! I knew I had to hurry, but the decision was killing me. I spotted another girl running for the backpacks. Suddenly my hand was in the air, and now girl was only a yard away, my trident in her heart. I raced over to the backpacks and dropped the daggers. I grabbed both backpacks and then my trident. I raced back through the water and into the trees. I was headed in the direction of Joesph's and my corner when I felt a sharp pain in my hand. I looked at it for a moment. There was a knife stuck right in it. I flipped my head back as I had before and saw my pursuers. Three of them, falling behind further and further as I ran faster and faster. I pulled my bow off of my shoulder and took one of the arrows out of my quivers, and loosed three. I wasn't sure if I had hit, but three yelps, then thumps on the ground told me I probably had. I slipped my bow back onto my shoulder and took the knife out of my hand as I ran. I stuck the knife into one of the backpacks; leaving it with a whole in the side.


	17. Chapter 17

Ava saw the girl who's backpack she had 'stolen' and stopped, watching as she killed three of the tributes. She covered her ears as the cannons sounded. She wanted an ally and if the girl didn't kill her, she would do. Biting her lip, she raced after Kit. "Wait!" She called, tripping over a tree branch. Ava stumbled a few more feet before catching up to her. "Please don't kill me, I can share the back pack with you, but I don't want to be alone." She whimpered, her 12 year old finally shining. She really was scared. She knew she could have been killed. The gash in her arm from the girl she had killed, proved that. She cupped my arm with her hand, trying to stop the blood flow as tears streamed from her eyes. They weren't fake...

"You forget the number one rule; we are never," I said. I heard a crack above me in the trees and before I knew it, my bow had shot an arrow and a loud thud was heard behind me as I ran. A cannon was shot, signaling the death of yet another tribute.

"alone." I told the girl. She looked about twelve, but as far as I knew, there were no twelve year olds. I turned to look at her and my eyes shone brightly with seriousness, as if to let it sink in.

"If not one of them," I said and pointed an arrow back at the tribute I had just killed. "it's them." I said and moved my arrow back to my left and on the ground. A small camera was hidden by some leaves I had just rustled up. By this time I had slowed my pace drastically as to not tire out my new ally. I shoved my arrow back in my quiver and continued to run, but it was more like walking now.

As the announcer blared the last second, Joesph was in the water and swimming fast. He tumbled onto the shore within seconds and was at the weapons in no time. He saw a bow and dove after it, scratching up his face, but not caring. He swung the bow over his arm and grabbed the quiver full of arrows, which he quickly threw onto his shoulder. He saw a set of daggers and some cloth next to it, and he grabbed both. Without thinking, he stuffed them into his pocket.

As he dove into the water, something-or someone-was pulling him down. Thinking quickly, Joesph threw a dagger into the water and heard a strangled scream and the thing released his leg. The cannon sounded, and as Joesph swam off but thought that maybe the tribute he'd killed had something. He dove down, and saw two backpacks slung over the tribute's shoulder. He grabbed them and was pulsing through the water like an arrow now, reaching he and Kit's corner after a few minutes. He climbed out of the water, bow in hand, and an arrow loaded. He saw Kit, and walked up to her cautiously, "are you here to kill me?" He asked skeptically, "if so, good luck with that." He pulled back his arrow.

I smiled. "You honestly don't know how quickly I could kill you right now, do you?" I asked, fake sympathy heavy on my tongue. I didn't bother to take out a weapon, nor get into a defensive stance, I just simply walked past him and into the corner. I set my stuff down and began to open things up.

"You going to help or just stand there like a sack of pudding?" I asked, no humor in my voice.


	18. Chapter 18

Joesph smiled sarcastically, "dear, you'd be dead by now if I wasn't still in love with you." He walked over reluctantly to sit by her, opening each of his bags. He dumped them out, and was slightly disappointed with his findings in bag one. Thread. A needle. More daggers. A water bottle. In pack two, he was quite happy with what he discovered. A long stick. A small package of fish. Netting. A few nails.

"What did you find?" He asked Kit flatly.

"I can throw. I'm only 12, but I'm fast and... um... I can set traps." Ava stuttered. She hoped Kit wouldn't kill her. She spun as someone emerged from the trees, soaking wet and sat by Kit. The dagger leaped from her hand and buried itself in the bark above Joesph's head. She didn't want to kill him, but she wanted to warn him. Ava heard the girl next to her speak to him and wondered if he was a friend. She looked at him quizzically. "I wanted to let you know that my name's Avalia." She whispered to the older girl, still staring at the boy...

Joesph watched the dagger fly and got up, his eyes narrowed. He yanked it out of the tree and strode over to Avalia, angry. "Not a very good first impression." He took the dagger and rested the tip of the blade on Ava's throat, just in case she made a sudden move. "Some advice, for the Games, _don't_go throwing daggers at people about, you know, three times the size of you. We never agreed on being allies, and even if we did, I wouldn't be surprised if the next time you blink that there's a dagger lodged in your windpipe."

Ava's instincts won over and leaned backwards, ducking underneath the blade and grabbing her own. She grabbed the palm of Joesph's hand and took the blade from it. "I didn't want to be your ally. I wanted to be her ally. You're the one who walked up to a tree and leaned there. For all I know, you were going to kill her." She snarled, sounding very much not like a 12 year old. Suddenly, the dagger dropped from her hand as she realized what she had just done. "Sorry." Ava mumbled, returning the other girl's side. She clutched her fallen dagger, just in case he tried anything. She felt very unlike herself at the moment...

"Well isn't that too bad. If your Kit's ally, your stuck with me. I don't exactly want to be _her_but..." Joesph stopped, dropped his bow and sat back down next to Kit. He hugged her fully, refusing to let go. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I was being an ass, and you deserve to hate me. I won't deny that I deserve you to never forgive me. But now were in the Arena together, and you promised we'd be together forever. This is all my fault. I did't realize how much it hurt to be alone. Will you forgive me? Please? I say this too often, but I miss you. A lot."

I let out a grunt as I quickly pried off his arms. It wasn't that hard. In fact, it was almost as easy as cutting butter.

"If she is my ally, she is in no way stuck with you, nor am I." I told him. "Just like I said; all lies." I said. My voice began to crack, so I knew not to say any more about that.

I unzipped one of the backpacks and dumped the contents on the ground. I looked at them with dull eyes.

"And now the contents of my treasure chest. Night vision goggles, two water bottles, a sleeping bag, a small piece of pipe, and most importantly; toilet paper." I said flatly. I wasn't joking about the toilet paper. It had about 101 uses, and all of them would be helpful. I was about to open the second when I heard a snap from behind us. My hand shot towards my Trident, and before I knew it, I was on my feet and no longer had a trident in my hand. I sat back down, then heard the cannon sound.


	19. Chapter 19

Joesph took a step back, "I deserved that. I can't think of a way to gain your friendship again, so...might as well finished what I started." He lifted the bow to his head, pulled back the string, and closed his eyes tightly. This was the end. "I hope you win, Kit. I hope you live a long life with no fear. I hope you know that I will die, still in love with you."

"Wait, I think she needs you and as much as I hate it, I might need you too." Ava muttered, holding her arm. She saw the toilet paper that came in from backpack and then looked at her arm. Opening the large backpack she had gotten, she took out what was inside it. "Ummm... a water bottle, rope, trail mix, a wire, and some more daggers." Ava tucked the daggers into her belt and the wire into the pocket of her blue and silver hunger games jacket. She remembered how BeeTee had won. "You can have the rest." She offered...

Joesph dropped the bow carefully, but didn't say a word. He sat down next to Kit, not daring to try to convince her to be friends with him again, but whispered quietly, "Kit, what did I do? I knew you lied about loving me, so I told you that. What set you off? Was it because I left you after that argument? Or was it something more?"

I gritted my teeth when Joesph threatened to kill himself. I was just about to say, "Hope you have fun in hell." when Ava interrupted. It was probably a good thing, or else I would have let Joesph do it. After Ava said what was in her bag I thought it over carefully.

_Perfect for your plan, hu?_Bob asked me.

_Excellent._I told him back.

"We are alleys. We share." I muttered under my breath. "But I have a plan that will need some of those things." I said in the same, dull, bored tone.

"And as for you," I began once Joesph had finished his speech. "First off, I _wasn't_ lying about loving you. Could you not see the light in my eyes? The skip in my soundless step? The way my voice would be happy and joyous when I thought of you? The shy way I moved when I was around you? Could you honestly not see those things, Joesph? Were you too blind, wallowing in your own self petty of your death while I plotted to use my last dying breath to save you?" I whispered, my voice as dull as it could possibly be.

"If you truly did love me, and was willing to what, "give your last breath to me"? why were you about to let me shoot myself? For _you?_Your the selfish one here, holding a grudge above my head because I was worried that you didn't love me? I find myself questing if I do still love you. I fell in love with the girl on the train, the girl who  
told me it would be okay. But I did _not_  
fall in love with you."


	20. Chapter 20

"Damn it, Joesph! You think it would make me _happy_to see you dead? You were never doing it for me. You were doing it so I would feel sorry for you, just like every other damn girl you've dated! If you honestly feel that way, that you don't love me, then there is nothing in hell that will keep me here with you.

I fell in love with the boy that imitated me on the train. The boy that took my hand and told me forever. You are not that boy. You are a pathetic coward that is afraid to look my in the eyes and tell me he loves me. To admit that it would kill him to be apart for a moment longer. To be there when I need him, just like that last night at the interviews. Do you know how much that pained me, to see those door close, and to know, that nothing would ever be the same?"

"Fine, I'm a little insecure *INSERT B WORD HERE*. Is that what you want to hear? Hmm? If all you need to hear is, "I love you", then I can't do anything more. I've already said that in as many ways possible. But you just won't accept that. Don't you think I was hurting? You admitted it was all lies, and that made me think that _maybe_all this was fake! But to me, this was always real. I was always in love with you. I'm trying to tell you but..." Joesph stopped,

"you're not willing to take me back, are you? I've ruined it, haven't I?" His voice broke, "I'm sorry I can't be perfect for you. I just screw everything up. You were my one happiness, and I lost it. I'm sorry I ruined "happy ever after" for you Kit. You deserved better anyway." He shoved his hands in his pockets, and got up. He began to walk off, his eyes staring into the distance. "I'm sorry."

I stood up and walked silently after him. I grabbed his arm and held it firmly. I spun him around and held his chin in my other hand so he was forced to look into my eyes. I read his expression like an open book.

I pushed myself up onto the very tips of my toes, so I was slightly shorter then Joesph. I leaned forward and kissed Joesph, closing my eyes.

_Very nice, Steve._Bob remarked, but I ignored him.

Joesph jerked back slightly, surprised, but didn't attempt in resisting. Mindlessly, he wrapped his arms around her and held her gently against his chest. "Does this mean forever has started again?" He asked quietly, remembering the promise: _Together forever._ "I sure as hell hope so."

My mouth curved up into a small smile that was more of a smirk.

"Well, if we are going to die in hell, why not die in hell together?" I said softly. I wrapped my arms around Joesph's neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

Joesph laughed lightly, "of course. I couldn't go anywhere without you. Besides, burning is always better with a buddy."


	21. Chapter 21

"Personally, I'd prefer drowning. But that's just me." I said light heartily. My eyes shot open as I became aware of a burning pain in my knifed hand. I made a sound that was like a fish sizzling by sucking in air through my teeth. I slipped out of Joesph's arms and back down to the area where I had dumped out my backpack. I grabbed the toilet paper and my trident, then began to walk into the trees.

"I need to get this cleaned before it gets infected." I said without meeting Joesph's eyes. I knew that after what had just happened, if I didn't go soon, he wouldn't let me go. And so I darted off into the trees, looking for a spring or anything where I could get fresh water.

Joesph nodded understandingly, and once Kit had left an immediate chorus of snickers followed. He turned around and looked, where three boys were crouched in a tree, the one who looked to be a leader was holding a bow and a a single arrow. Joesph snorted and yelled up at them, "work on your hiding and volume skills, boys." He pulled back the string, released and heard a nearly instant thump and the sound of a cannon. The remainders were gaping and staring at their dead friend, while Joesph laughed, "I've got 16 more arrows. Wanna go?" They were all gone within seconds.

I looked around, my ears intently listening for any gurgle of a stream or spring. My ears picked up on neither of those, so I ran on. I wasn't looking where I was going, so it didn't surprise me that I was unprepared for my foot sinking into the soft mud that surrounded a small lake.

"Perfect." I muttered to myself. I knelt down and began to clean my wound. I pulled my hand out of the water. I let out a sigh of relief. The knife hadn't hit any bone, but it had gone almost clear through. If it weren't for the hilt, there would be a hole through my hand right now. Luckily, the knife was too short to go all the way through, and was now just halfway through. I picked up the toilet paper and wrapped my had in a few layers. I them picked up a vine and split the end, ending up in three of four finer strands. I slowly worked on braiding them together, then tied it around my hand. it would keep the toilet paper on for now.

Ava went down to a stream, where she found a body at the bottom on the cool water. Pulling the body out of the water, she noticed a backpack on the limp body's back, and pulled it off. She opened it, and at the bottom of the pack was a container of medicine, and it was mostly dry. Thinking Kit was beside her, she held out the salve for her ally to take.

Ava realized Kit wasn't taking the medicine and turned. She wasn't there, but someone else was. She fumbled for her dagger and slammed it through the boy's chest, but not before he managed to stab her side with a small knife. "KIT!" She cried, taking out the knife as she tried to get the medicine onto the wound. Her eyelids fluttered as she threatened to fall unconscious.


	22. Chapter 22

Not having anything else to do, Joesph spent a while looking for dry sticks to use in a fire. He found a few, and sat down with them, trying to remember starting fires when he'd been training. He remembered it piece of by piece, using it to catch one stick on fire and have the rest followed. He fanned the smoke away with his hand.

I heard a voice scream "Kit!" off in the distance. I bolted to my feet and rushed after it. I knew who it was. Ava was in trouble. I heard two cannons go off in rapid succession and fastened my pace even more. It didn't take me but a minute after that to find Ava.

"Ava? Ava what happened?" I asked, my voice full of worry. It wasn't like me to get a voice like this. I had only had it once before, and that was when Darek was drowning. But, as you can clearly tell, I got him out of the water and breathing quick enough.

"Don't be dead. Come on, Ava. Come on!" I said. At this point it probably sounded over dramatic, but I didn't care. All the more sponsors, hu? Those Capitol fools were in love with all of this junk. I looked around and saw a boy with a dagger through his chest. He must have been the one that attacked Ava.

"Kit... Ava whimpered, trying to keep her hand on her side. "He stabbed me." She felt the blood seep through her fingers. The open bottle of salve was in her hand and she shakily tried to get it on. The bloodflow slowed, but still went on. The salve wasn't staying on the wound. Tears fell from her eyes and she shut them. She couldn't stay awake, something was beckoning her into sleep. She didn't see a light, so she obviously wasn't dead, but the alternitave was painful. She willed myself to speak, to say anything. "I found some healing salve." She opened her bloody palm with the bottle and let it fall from her hand. "Don't let me die." She choked, sobbing...

"I won't let you die." I said softly, but with a reassuring ferocity. I scooped her up in my arms, trying to hold my Trident as well. It was quite a feat, but I managed keep them both. I looked back to our corner and saw smoke curling up out of the trees.

_That idiot._Bob thought.

_That the hell was the thinking? To get himself killed?_I hissed back at Bob.

_Um..._ Bob commented.

_Oh shut up._I hissed back at him. With Ava and my Trident in my arms, I rushed off back to our corner.

"Ava? Did I ever tell you about that time when my leg got caught in the seaweed?" I said trying to keep her awake. I knew that if she fell asleep, the chances of her living were far slimmer. We were only about half way there, and I was tiring with Ava and my trident in my arms.


	23. Chapter 23

I heard the announcement and quicken my pace. I realized that my trident was weighing me down too much, so I stopped for a moment, then set it down and covered it with a few leaved with my foot.

I looked at the fire and the smoke curling from it.

"Hey, moron." I said to Joesph. I walked over to the fire and set Ava down next to it.

"You stay here." I told her. I began to throw dirt on the fire, then once it was down far enough, I began to stomp it out. "I'm going for those backpacks." I said and picked up my bow. I took both quivers of arrows.

"And take care of Ava, Joesph." I said, then took off back in the direction of the Horn.

"You could of thanked me for trying!" Joesph yelled back, but didn't protest when she went for the backpacks. "Oh, and yeah. I'll take _care_of Avalia. Don't worry!" Once Kit was gone, he glanced over at Avalia, who was covered in blood and obviously, was dying. Quickly but angrily, he slapped her close to the jawbone, and stared off as though he'd done nothing. "Next time, think to yourself before you throw daggers at my head. Hmm?"

"That hurt." Ava groaned. "I'm not dead you know and if you slap me again, I'll kill you." Her head hurt, but she sat up. Well, she attempted to sit up, but she moved so fast that she almost threw up what little food she had in her stomach. Now the blood flow had almost stopped, she put some more medicine. Ava slapped his arm as hard as she could. "There. We're even." She said before slipping into unconsciousness...

I looked out across the swamp from my hideout in the trees. Once I saw no one, I dove into the water. There was a small area where the water was hidden, and I had found the perfect cover. No one could see me as I swam silently and effortlessly through the water. I had left my bow and arrows back at my hideout, because it would just slow me down.

I slipped one hand onto the shore, then poked my head out. I surveyed the area, and luckily, saw no one. I was on the shore in a moment, a trident in my hand. I raced over to the backpacks and grabbed the one labeled "Joesph, District 4", because it was the first one I found. Next was Ava. I slung them both on my back. I caught sight of Ava's bag, but a burning pain stopped me from running for it. I looked down and saw a knife in my chest, right above my kidney. I looked back ahead of me and saw a girl holding a backpack labeled "Kenania". Another one was on her back, and from the looks of it, was her's. She dove into the water with the backpacks.

I struggled to my feet, but it was extremely hard with a wound gushing blood. I stumbled a few steps, but fell flat on my face.

_I'm going to die._Was the last thought before everything went black.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. It was still night, as far as I could tell. I moaned loudly, turning over onto the side that wasn't wounded. My brain wasn't asking the questions is should be, like: "Where are you? Why are you not dead? Why is there not a knife in you?" I didn't think about this, I just looked around through my dull eyes.

"Finally! The famous Kit has been arisen from the dead!" A masculine voice said. I turned my head to see a small glimmer of light, then four or five people huddles around it.

"Over here, zombie girl." The same voice said. I turned to look the other way, and after a minute or so my eyes focused on a large, dark skinned figure.

"Shut up, James." A feminine voice said. I could tell that it was coming from by the flicker of light.

"Right back at ya, Jane." The boy that must have been names James said. Somehow, the name James didn't quite fit on the huge black guy that was slowly dabbing my face with what looked like a piece of clothing.

"Wh..." I stuttered, but the lack of energy kept my voice down.

"Welcome to the Careers, Kit." The boy said triumphantly.

_Careers?_After that, I had no clue what was said, because I blacked out.


	24. Chapter 24

Joesph laughed, "oh, are you going to pinch me next?" As she slipped out, he leaned back against a tree and folded his arms, staring at Avalia and trying not to laugh. She was pathetic, and so far, hadn't been useful to either Joesph or Kit at all. He dozed off to the sound of canons ringing.

Once he awoke and noticed that Kit was gone, he got up immediately and starting looking for her. He grabbed his bow and quiver and arrows and headed toward the bank. He considered waking Avalia, but she needed her rest. Too nervous, he threw a small pile of leaves over top of her and dove into the murky water, swimming incredibly fast in his hurry to reach Kit. He tumbled onto the shore, and began to look for Kit.

I looked around once more, but this time my eyes weren't foggy. James was sitting by the fire, dousing what looked like the piece of clothing in a small bucket. He looked over his shoulder at me, as if to see if I were still breathing.

"Hey, zombie girl. So you lived, hu?" He asked me as he made his way back over to my side. He put the piece of clothing on the wound above my kidney.

"W-why woul-dn't I?" I mumbled slowly. My mouth was still learning how to work.

"Well, you stopped breathing for one. Two, your hand is infected." He said, holding up my hand as if to prove the point. It was unwrapped and there was a leaf on the wound. He put it back down by my side where it had been before.

"I-I'm thirsty..." I managed to say slowly. He nodded and walked over to the bucket again. He took a ladle and what looked to be a cup and started to put water in it. I watched as water flew everywhere.

"Hey!" James exclaimed.

"What are you doing? That's mine!" The girl named Jane said. James grabbed her tiny arm and looked her in the eyes. I couldn't see the facial expressions, but from the way James was holding Jane a foot off the ground, I would think James was angry and Jane was going to be begging for her life soon.

"No, it's not." James said simply and thrust her back on the pile of bags she was sitting on before. James squatted back down to the bucket and finished pouring me the water. He brought it over to me and set it next to me.

He placed one arm under my upper body and helped me to sit up. After about five attempts to get me to sit up, he gave up and sat behind me, holding me up.

"You stubborn little... Oh just drink the water." He said, handing me the cup. I looked at it for a moment. Metal. I had only ever seen a metal cup once, and that was in Darek's mother's tea set. All the other cups were ones I had made from wood.

I put the cup to my lips and began to drink, but found myself doubling over and gagging, the water spilled all over my lap.

"Okay, so the water wasn't the best idea..." James said with a small laugh. "Give it a little time. You'll be fine." He reassured me as I finally stopped gagging. I leaned back onto him, using his for a support. It was actually very comfortable, except for the fact that he was probably going to kill me in a little while.


	25. Chapter 25

Joesph pushed the reeds he was hiding in away, and it revealed a small group of people, yelping and crowding around a small figure. Still half hidden in he tall grass, he stalked up to the people and was enraged when he noticed Kit, who looked to be bleeding and coughing. Not being able to take it anymore, he grabbed a very large man by the shoulders and turned him to face Joesph bravely. "What. Are. You. DOING TO HER?"

James let out a long, hearty laugh as Joesph caught him by the shoulder. I felt a sharp sting as James' other arm hit be because of the way Joesph turned him, jolting me from my sleep. I fell over on my side, but it didn't take long for me to reset my position in James' lap. My eyes flashed over to the other careers, who seemed to be ignoring us and eating their... Well that ever it was they were eating.

"What the hell are you doing?" I spat at Joesph in a tone that no one ever wanted to hear me in. Especially if they wanted to keep their face.

"Looks like the prince is here to save the princess." James laughed, looking at Joesph. "Too bad the prince forgot his sword." James joked, which brought a smirk to my lips.

"And that there was no troll trying to eat the princess, but the BFG trying to save her life." I hissed in the same tone. I pointed down to my kidney wound, as if to prove the point. It was then I realized I was bleeding again. Badly.

"And that the prince didn't think about the princess being hurt in the process of rescue." James grumbled, his eyes fixed on my wound. I looked back down at my now blood soaked jeans, then back at Joesph, my eyes fierce with a look of "I am so going to kill you for this, after I pass out from blood loss. Again." And in fact, pass out from blood loss I did.

Joesph lifted his chin slightly, "tell me, if you figured that someone you loved could be dying, would you do something?" He released James, but not gently. "I'm under the impression that you think I'm not afraid to kill you. Don't underestimate me."

"Underestimate you? Ha! There is no difference between rating you as a zero and what you are." James said, just before I could.

"You stole the words out of my mouth." I hissed in that tone. James wrapped his arms around me, and I didn't resist. I was about to punch Joesph's teeth out, so it was probably a good thing James was keeping me in his lap.

"Do you not even care that I as trying to help you? I thought you were dying!" Completely enraged, Joesph pulled back the string of his bow and without thinking, let it go. His eyes were dull as the arrow hit James in the head, killing him instantly. Immediately ashamed, his eyes clouded over and he muttered, "why did I do that..." He smashed his bow against his knee angrily and stormed off, to hide in the Cornucopia's nearly empty golden shell. Once inside, he stared at the walls, silently moping. "Let the real Games begin."


	26. Chapter 26

I sat there, shocked into not breathing, James dead behind me.

I looked over at the other careers. They were still ignoring us. I doubted they even knew what had happened.I slowly got

I slowly squatted, then worked my way into the horn where I saw Joesph. My eyes were full of sorrow, yet I said nothing, just placed my hand on Joesph's shoulder. Involuntarily I shuddered. The rain that had been falling for who knows how long had taken it's tole on my almost naked body.

"Let's go home." I said softly, the tone of wanted murder gone from my voice completely.

Joesph pulled away, his eyes narrowed. "I know you, Kit. You wouldn't let _this_go. Now now-not ever. I've got a feeling that if I go home with you now, there will be an ambush waiting for me. I can't go. I'm sorry."

"Joesph, I've learned one thing while in this arena. I love you, and nothing you do to hurt me will change that. You can't tell me you're not going. I may have snapped at you earlier, but that's because it was the first time in my life I could sleep without..." I sighed.

"So…no ambush?"

"No, no ambush. Just you, me, and Ava. Come on, Joe man." I said in a quiet voice. I stood up and looked at him. I slowly slipped my fingers into his, intertwining them together. I turned around and began to walk out and back to the corner, my hand still softly in Joesph's.

Joesph followed, but at careful distance. Kit was very unpredictable: She could turn around and stab him right now, and he wouldn't know it.

I looked form side to side, looking for any sign the careers would notice us. Nope. I dove into the freezing cold water and swam as if I were born to; it's not that far off, really. It didn't take me but a moment to get to the other side of the swamp, and from there I took off back into our corner. After I arrived, I sat down by the pile of ashes that was a fire, and grabbed some sticks and put it on the bed of embers. I had kept these under my bag, so they hadn't gotten wet. By now it had stopped raining, thank god.

It didn't take long for the sticks to catch fire and burn; without smoke.

Joesph stopped as Kit plunged into the water, "wait. I broke my last bow on impulse...I need a new weapon." As quietly as he could, slipped back into the Cornucopia and grabbed a solid black bow from the small pile of weapons left, and slung it over his shoulder before diving into the cold water, swimming as though he was born in the water. Actually, he almost was. He tumbled onto the shore, and sat next to Kit. "I'm still expecting that ambush to take over any second now."

"You really think I would stick around with you if there was gonna be an ambush? You don't know the first thing about these things, do you?"


	27. Chapter 27

Joesph got up slowly. "I'm going to go hunt." He said quietly, and picked up his bow. He slung it over his shoulder and pushed his way through the trees, looking for something to shoot or maybe some roots to dig up. As he saw a robin pecking at the ground, he stalked closer and pulled back his string just as something stabbed him in the stomach.

He crumpled to the ground and moaned, blood pouring steadily out of his side. Before the stabber could finish Joesph off, his weakly lifted up his bow and released it, barely piercing his pursuer's neck. Once the cannon fired, he tore off a piece of his shirt and put it against his wound. It was crimson within seconds, and he took the rest of his shirt off to try and soak up as much blood as he could. As more of the sticky fluid drained from his body, Joesph's vision began to darken. He whispered, "Kit..." but knew it was futile, as she was probably about a mile away. The last thing he saw before blackness was a boy crouching over him saying quietly, "I'll help you. Don't worry."

As Joesph jolted into wakefulness, he automatically noticed two things: One, his side where he'd been stabbed was only slightly aching, and second, his wrists throbbed uncontrollably, but he didn't know why. Maybe he'd sprained it when he crumpled to the ground, but he couldn't remember in any pain in his arm...just as he struggled to sit up, he noticed a boy who looked to be about 16, sitting in the corner, fiddling with a long orange wire. He had ashy black hair, gray-blue eyes, and had his ill-fitting glasses fixated on the coil in front of him. The boy looked up, his eyes utterly perplexed. "You are?'

A sudden realization hit Joesph and his kind of growled, "tied to a tree." The boy laughed. "Yes, yes, of course." He waved his hand. "But I mean, something like, your name perhaps?"

"Joesph Wolfe."

"I'm Asher. Asher Rosen, of District Three.

Joesph frowned, "well, then Asher. Now that we're bros, can you do me a solid and untie me?" Asher Rosen laughed. "No." Joesph scowled slightly and asked, "why not?" Asher set his wire down. "Because. I let you go, you murder me. Easy as that. Of course, you can leave. But I'm not untying you."

"What are you going to do, then?"

"This is humiliating." Joesph whined as Asher walked ahead of him, holding his wrist by the rope. "I feel like a..." Joesph paused, "horse or something." Asher shrugged, "sorry. Any other way and I'm dead."

"What am I going to kill you with? You took my bow."

"You look strong enough to kill me in combat. I'm not taking the chance."

Joesph stayed silent for the rest of the trek, still angry that this District Three was treating him like an animal of a sort. As they approached a girl from District Four, Asher glanced at him carefully. "Is this her?" Joesph nodded, then smiled sheepishly. "Hey Kit. Uh, how are you?"

I shot up onto my feet the moment I heard Joesph speak, dropping the meat and letting it sizzle in the dirt a few inches away from the fire.

"God, Joesph, why do you look like a jackass? And who the hell is that leading you like a freaking donkey?" I gasped. I should have been laughing my ass off, because trust me, this was a scene that you would want to see, but I was too busy being angry with him for getting captured and roped like a horse.


	28. Chapter 28

Joesph glanced back at Asher. "In my defense, I was out cold and dying. I was just trying to help find food when he tied me to a **tree!**" Asher snorted, "and you couldn't break a rope? Anyway, enjoy him." He let go of the rope and shoved Joesph over to Kit, and was gone within seconds. Joesph rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "err..."

I let out a huff and stormed off into the forest; away from Joesph. I walked for a while before coming to a small river. There was a log thrown over it, like a small bridge. I let out a small laugh as memories flooded my mind. My cove had a small stream in it just like this did. I had decided to throw a log around once, just because I was angry. Then it landed over the stream, and I just left it.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself as I sat down on the log, dipping my feet in the water. I sighed and slumped over. A small piece of silver caught my eye. I looked closer into the river, and realized there was silver fabric.

Silver fabric.

Silver fabric.

_Silver fabric._

I gasped as I realized what it was. I plunged into the freezing river. A minute passed and I was still underwater. Another minute passed. Water droplets sprayed the surface as I came back up to the surface. I dove back down into the freezing water. Another minute. Another. Another. I finally crawled out of the water and onto the bank of the river. I began to shiver like the little dog my friend, the fish man, as I called him, had when it was scared. I raced back to the camp, then slid down right next to the fire.

"Joesph, come here!" I yelled, unsure of where he was. By this time the water was affecting my eyes, and I could hardly see a thing. I stuck out my hand, a small, silver parachute in it. Attached to it was a small ball, then a latch. I popped open the latch and felt around in it. A large piece of paper was hidden inside.

"Joesph! Come read this!" I said. Even if it weren't for my eyes right now, I couldn't read.

"It must be important if Jacob made me dive into that damn river for it." I said, still shivering. It didn't help that I had only a bra and shorts on.

Joesph sat down next to Kit and glanced at the parachute, and once Kit opened it, glanced at the letter skeptically. "What do you think it says?" He muttered, not directly to anyone in particular.

"No one will know unless you read it!" I growled at him. I was almost frozen to death, and now Joesph wanted to be an idiot and ask questions.

"Just read the damn thing and tell me what it says." I hissed.

_Jacob, this better be worth it if I freeze for it._I thought to no one in particular.

_Hehe._ Bob snickered.

_Shut. Up. Now._I hissed at him. No comments. Perfect. Now I can inhabit my own mind for a minute.


	29. Chapter 29

Joesph rolled his eyes and snatched the letter from the parachute, his hands straining against the rope. "Let's see. It says:

I touch the sky

With a light on my finger

If heaven could tell me where to go

I would go to hell

I destroy and disrupt

I turn and corrupt

No one knows how to tame me

No one but the one within

Tell me go to hell

Or heaven to dispel the evil spirits that dwell

Within every soul

What am I?

Odd."

He stared at the paper for a moment, then set it down and tried to think of a reasonable explanation of the letter. But there was none.

"I touch the sky

With a light on my finger

If heaven could tell me where to go

I would go to hell

I destroy and disrupt

I turn and corrupt

No one knows how to tame me

No one but the one within

Tell me go to hell

Or heaven to dispel the evil spirits that dwell

Within every soul

What am I?" I repeated. I said it again, then again. I was silent for a minute, mulling it over.

"I don't know..." I muttered. I looked deep within the fi-

"Fire!" I shouted as it donned on me. "The answer is fire! Yes! I remember now! Darek thought it up once! The answer was fire. But why would fire help us any?" I asked no one in particular.

I ran the riddle through my head once more. I couldn't figure it out, but there was something missing. Something important. Something before the "What am I". Something I needed to complete the puzzle. Something no one but me knew.

"I touch the sky

With a light on my finger

If heaven could tell me where to go

I would go to hell

I destroy and disrupt

I turn and corrupt

No one knows how to tame me

No one but the one within

Tell me go to hell

Or heaven to dispel the evil spirits that dwell

Within every soul

What am I?

But that's not all. That's not the whole thing. No. No, it can't be. Joesph, Ava, we need to get out of here, and now. The riddle. The missing lines. It all makes since now.

I touch the sky

With a light on my finger

If heaven could tell me where to go

I would go to hell

I destroy and disrupt

I turn and corrupt

No one knows how to tame me

No one but the one within

Tell me go to hell

Or heaven to dispel the evil spirits that dwell

Within every soul  
_I am a demon_ _that can't be stopped  
I am a demon that is all consuming  
I am a demon that is coming your way."_

Joesph got up and looked at Kit carefully. "What the hell does that mean? What demon? Whatever. You're right. We should go."

"Oh really? What gave it away? The fact that Jacob went to  
all this trouble so that no one but I could understand this? Or that part in  
there… What was it again? _I am a demon__  
that's coming your way_? Or maybe the fact that he knew I was one of the  
only people that could swim that far down, and not have my ears explode from  
the pressure?" I said, my voice layered with impatience.

"Now help me up, and grab whatever you can carry, my dear jackass,  
and get the hell out of here? Sound good, genius?" I growled at him. I smiled  
sweetly and cocked my head to the side, looking at him. Right now I wished I  
could just break down and punch him, but I supposed I wouldn't be able to go  
anywhere fast, so he would probably have to carry me.


	30. Chapter 30

"I'd love to help you, but in case you haven't noticed," Joesph held his hands in front of Kit, which were tied together. "That could be considered a slight flaw in your plan, genius." He whispered the last word, but the rest was clearly audible.

"Why don't you cut yourself free, genius?" I growled."Just pick up a knife and use it like a saw. Or do you need me to do that for you?" I asked him.

"Of course I can do it myself. I didn't know we had a knife." Joesph growled, taking a knife in his hands, then grabbing the handle in his teeth. He began sawing at the rope, finally cutting it successfully but getting multiple cuts in the process. He threw the rope on the ground and helped Kit grab whatever he could, his wrists stinging from the cuts he'd accidentally given himself.

"You know, you're going to have to put those things down before you can help me up." I said, a smirk on my face.

"If I can cut rope off my own hands, you can get up." Joesph growled.

I smiled and picked myself up off the ground with no effort. "You know it was all just to see your reaction, right?" I said teasingly. And for once, I wasn't lying. I began to pick up various supplies, then stuffed them all into my backpacks. I picked up two tridents, one bow, and all of the arrows.

"That looks like all of it." I muttered to myself. I slung the bow over my shoulder, along with the arrows and two backpacks, and held one trident firmly in each hand. I was still shivering, but as I though of how the Hunger Games may soon be over, my body began to warm up. Pictures of humans, trees, and everything else in this arena being burned until there was nothing left flashed through my mind.

_In all my life I've only seen you picture such gruesome things once or twice._Bob muttered under his breath.

"I know. It's... terrifying." I slowly and quietly said out loud without realizing it.

_Then why aren't you shaken? I know everything about you, Kit, but there are a few things you don't even know about yourself... Maybe there are things you need to know, but you just don't want to._Bob told me. I wished I hadn't heard him, because I knew he was right.

"It doesn't matter now. We can worry about it later." I said in the same, almost inaudible voice.

_Maybe later will be too late._Just as he said this, I knew it was true. An image of me tripping and falling onto the cold earth raced through my scene changed into orange and red flames, and as they engulfed my struggling body, I heard one last, defining scream.

"We can't think of that now. And besides. You would never let me do that. Because if I die, well so do you." I murmured to myself.

"What are you gonna do next? Shoot me and see how long it takes for me to bleed out?" Joesph said dully, gathering the last of his things and stuffing them into his backpack.

I grinned, "Good idea. Thanks for the suggestion." I put down the tridents and took my bow off of my back. I knocked an arrow and pulled the string back. I aimed it at Joesph, my eyes burning. I turned it just a fraction of an inch, then let it go. I heard a solid thunk as my arrow whizzed past Joesph's ear, missing it by the smallest centimeter, and hitting a tree behind him.

"Are we done now?" I said in an obviously fake, sweet tone. I walked over to the tree and pulled out my arrow, the put it back in the quiver. I slung my bow over my shoulder and picked the tridents back up.

"Let's go." I muttered to myself.


	31. Chapter 31

"You're the one messing around when, apparently, there is a demon out to get us." Joesph muttered.

"You can go get yourself killed for all I care. You wouldn't last a moment without me. Especially when the fire comes, because you don't have a clue about the other dozen riddles." I said with a smirk.

"You know you'd miss me too much." Joesph said, slightly sarcastic, a slight smirk set on the edges of his lips. He walked slightly ahead of Kit, trying to contemplate whether or not Kit was serious about the whole, "demon who is coming to get us" thing. It didn't seem logical, but. These were the Games. The 100th Games, for that matter.

But then Joesph started to trail off. He started thinking about the train, and the chariots...he cleared the thoughts from his head, knowing that whatever he'd done was the breaking point. Nothing would ever work between them. And he knew that. But he a recurring feeling that he would never forget those last nights before the Games.

"Yeah, keep thinking that." I muttered under my breath.

_You sure are an ass to the only person you love, Steve._ Bob commented.

_Who ever said I loved him? Remember my saying, Bob? Live, love, lie. Hint on the last one?_ I said to him.

_Yeah yeah yeah. You know you can't lie to me, Steve. I_am _you.  
_

Joesph continued walking ahead, his eyes focused on the  
trees ahead and his backpacks bouncing against his back. What he wanted to do?  
End the Games, turn around, drop everything he had and take her in his arms  
again. And then, only then, he wouldn't care if he dropped dead then and there.  
What he had to do? Stay alive, win the Games, go home, and never see Kit again.  
But at least she'd be safe that way.

So he kept walking, his footsteps heavy with regret each  
time he shuffled forward. He turned to look back at Kit, but didn't dare to  
find out her expression and quickly, turned back around and walked just a bit faster.  
He didn't know where they were going, or what would happen when they got there,  
but where ever they were going didn't matter. He lived past the Games, then  
what? There was nothing waiting for him.

So Joesph decided something. He'd do one last thing, and  
then he'd let this "demon" kill him. So he'd die happy, at least. He paused  
where he was, and then gently let the backpacks roll off his shoulders. He  
turned around, and then walked slightly forward until he was only a few feet  
away from Kit, then rested his hand on her shoulder. "I know you hate me. I  
know I'm an idiot, an ass, a person who didn't deserve you and never will."

"But these last few moments of my life…I want to remember  
them as something more than my deathbed. I want to remember them as something  
I've wanted to do since the minute I saw you." He used his hand he'd rested on  
her shoulder earlier to pull her closer, just inches from him, then slowly  
leaned forward until his lips met hers and pulled back a few second later. He  
smiled softly, then pulled his hand away from her shoulder and stepped back,  
grabbing the backpacks and continued walking forward; contemplating the list of  
things Kit would do to him within a few seconds. Doesn't really matter when  
you're going to be incinerated in the next few moments, now does it?


End file.
